Episode ?: Double or More
by Coffee-Rules
Summary: Rachel agrees to meet Justin on the pokémon island of Pokétopia. However, strange facts are slowly revealed, and the two volumes of teenagers must work together to defeat the threats that lay ahead. Rated T for Profanity.


YES!! ABOUT TIME I STARTED WRITING AGAIN!!

* * *

The bus ride was certainly an annoying one; every street was crowded with thick traffic that went slower than drugged-up snails. Even when the airport was _meters _away, it would still take thirty minutes to reach it.

Rachel yawned, tired, but tried her best to stay awake. When the bus finally pulled up in the white zone, she felt it hard to arrise, and walk into the hundreds of terminals that was the airport.

It was five-thirty in the morning, and like all seventeen year olds (the only exceptions were Eevee and August, who both recently turned _eighteen_) they were miserable and grumpy having to wake up that early. Rachel kept her pace, however, trying desperately to reach their gate on time.

She cursed the fact that she had agreed not to go to the gate early, like most people do, but the teenagers all agreed that they didn't really care where they sat on the plane, but Rachel was nervous that the flight would leave without them (or not so much them as just her).

The plane they headed for was a special; this particular plane they were boarding only visited Los Angeles once a month, and headed only for an island named Pokétopia.

This is the island Justin Dennis told Rachel to meet him.

Justin...

So many unanswered questions; so many fantastic stories; so many people tortured or killed; so many details revolving around the two's first meeting. Rachel had conversed with Justin on the phone two weeks earlier; she had given her name to him, but he did not. She only knew him through what Neha Anaati told her before she was killed by Timothy.

Neha...

If everything Neha said was true, than could Justin be the key to Rachel's destiny? The question's raced through her brain, making her head hurt a little.

Pam...

Rachel thought: Pam was killed by Justin on Talhaprös a few months earlier. Although Neha never mentioned Pam as a threat, she said her name as though she were evil.

Mitul...

What role does Mitul play in all this? Evil he may be, he's gotten himself into trouble a number of times already. On the phone, Justin acted like Rachel should flee from danger.

Why?

Neha mentioned that, had she have killed Rachel, many powerful people may suffer her loss. Who? Is her purpose more grand than she may have at first realized? Was Neha affiliated with Mitul, somehow?

Keltora...

Neha mentioned that Justin's dragon, Keltora, was not actually meant for him, but for a man... a _powerful _man. A man that was murdered long ago. She also mentioned that this man was the most powerful man on Earth, and that Justin very much _took after him_.

What?

And what of this 'Earthbounds Quest' that Neha spoke about? She mentioned Keltora alot... she very clearly believed that this dragon had some fantastic abilities. But why is her connection with Justin so strong, when they never belonged together in the first place?

Rachel felt a twinge, as though she was coming onto something...

But there were others- three more in fact- that belonged to the MUM. Neha obviously didn't want the dragon eggs to get in the hands of the MUM... but why?

She mentioned that one of them belonged to Rachel... what? She didn't even know who the MUM were, let alone be affiliated with them. The egg that was hers, the bronze one, hasn't even hatched and it's been in her presence for a fortnight.

Neha talked about how she purposely allowed Justin to come into contact with Keltora's egg after realizing who he really was.

Who he really was...

Rachel's head ached.

Neha said again and again how she could not allow the salvation of the MUM, and stated that since she couldn't kill Justin, she went for Keltora.

But, something went awry...

After sending her own dragon to kill Keltora, the dragon miraculously came back from death and killed the same dragon. Neha went after Justin afterwards but only managed to get a huge scar on her face.

She had went on to tell her about the war; she mentioned that, before she learned of Justin's true identity, she had contemplated killing him and his friends.

His friends...

Neha said that one of his other friends had a dragon as well, but the two didn't really... click. Some of his friends were really powerful, and had been known to take out armies.

Rachel shivered.

With that kind of a reputation, could they really be trusted? Will Justin go alone? Rachel doubted it. But, then again, she was bringing her friends to the meeting, and they're certainly formidable.

"Hey, Rachel?" a voice pierced her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Rachel exited her half-concious state, and realized she was no longer in the airport, but rather, in a plane. When she peered out a window, she saw that the plane was actually in the air!

"Are you alright?" Katie spoke. She was sitting next to Rachel in the isle seat. "You've been sorta half awake. You tired?"

"Nah, I'm just... how long've we been in the air?"

"Ummm... twenty minutes, maybe?" Katie answered.

Rachel shook her head suddenly, refreshing her eyes. She figured it'd be a five hour flight, but she wasn't tired in the least. Perhaps they'll play a movie, or something.

She decided it'd be best if she saved all her thoughts and questions for her meeting.


End file.
